The present invention generally relates to an apparatus used in playing the sport of golf, and, more particularly, to a system for recording the location on the head of a golf club where the golf club impacts against a golf ball.
When playing golf, it is important to swing a golf club in a fashion which provides for maximum control over the direction and distance that the golf ball travels upon impact with the golf club. Several elements enter into a golfer's swinging technique, such as stance, grip, backswing, down-swing, pivoting of the body, shifting of body weight and location of impact of the golf club against the golf ball. The latter element is extremely important because the shape, weight and balance of the head of a golf club is not uniform throughout the area which may potentially strike a golf ball. Further, the distance of impact from the sweet spot of the head of the golf club will affect the direction in which the golf ball will travel.
In order to determine the location of impact of a golf club against a golf ball, golfers have generally relied upon observation of the flight of the golf ball after impact and upon the tactile sensation felt in the golfer's hands and forearms to generate a subjective impression. This method is extremely inaccurate and does not provide the golfer with sufficient information concerning the location of impact to allow him to adjust his swing to compensate for flaws in a previous swing.
Golfers have also examined the faces of their clubs after impact for some indication of the location of impact, such as dirt particles or grass stains which may have been transferred from the golf ball to the club face upon impact. This method is extremely unreliable since such dirt or grass markings are usually not made on golf clubs and when they are made, it is difficult to distinguish one marking from another.
Golf club impact recording systems are known in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,764, issued to Manheck on Aug. 28, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,132 issued to Brandell on Apr. 23, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,436 issued to Grossman on Nov. 24, 1953. These prior art systems are deficient in that they are made substantially out of paper or paper by-products and are easily torn or moved out of position under the force of impact by the club head on the golf ball. Studies have shown that the impact of a club head on a golf ball can generate a peak load of over five thousand pounds of force. This force exerted on the recording systems of the prior art is far in excess of the strength of the prior art systems, to survive multiple use. Furthermore, the paper based prior art recording systems are susceptible to damage due to moisture and can generally survive only one use, especially when wet. In summary, the short useful life and inability to maintain proper position of the golf club impact recording systems of the prior art after only one use have generally made these products unmarketable.
The subject invention overcomes the problems of the prior art in a light weight, durable, cost effective golf club impact recording system.